marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Powers of X Vol 1 6
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = R.B. Silva | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Production1_1 = Tom Muller | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = You're a good man who believes in the goodness of others... and it breaks my heart that I have to break that part of you. But I will break it. Because that's what has to happen now. I know you will fight me... just like your shade, Erik, will fight me. But this time, I mean for all of us to be together. All of us. You've been dreaming the wrong dream, Charles... and it's long past time that you wake up. | Speaker = Moira X | StoryTitle1 = House of X | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = R.B. Silva | Penciler1_2 = Pepe Larraz | Inker1_1 = R.B. Silva | Inker1_2 = Pepe Larraz | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Colourist1_2 = David Curiel | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Oxonians * ** ** An unnamed * ** * ** Sentinels ** * ** Red King ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Numerous unidentified Krakoans * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** *** * (Year One Thousand) ** *** **** **** Items: * * * ** ** * * * * | Synopsis1 = Before the founding of the X-Men, during her first meeting with Xavier, Moira asks him to read her mind, revealing to him the knowledge she has accumulated during her many lives. A thousand years into the future, the Librarian enters the Preserve, a zoo of sorts housing near-extinct species, among them mutants. Fending off an attack from some of the mutants, the Librarian encounters Logan and Moira. Logan and Moria, trapped in the Preserve, have been doing their best to rally the mutants within to overthrow their overlords. The Librarian informs them that they have contacted the Phalanx, and that tomorrow they will be absorbed by them, only for their Phalanx to in turn merge with a god intellect; a Dominion. The Librarian has arranged for Moira to be sent off-world, since he is aware that if Moira dies the timeline will reset, and thus the Librarian's intelligence will not be carried on; however, if he is absorbed into the Dominion he will exist beyond space and time and would thus have knowledge of Moira even if she were to die and reset the timeline. The Librarian reveals that he is having doubts about this however, because he is uncertain if existence as a portion of a divine intelligence is better than continuing to exist as he does. He muses over the inevitability of mutantkind's situation; that they were doomed to go extinct as he, a genetically engineered post-human, represents Homo sapiens mastering both technology and biology, rendering natural evolution obsolete. Before he can finish his musings, he is killed by Logan. Now armed with the knowledge that humankind will merely use the machines to buy themselves time to become something greater, a true threat to mutants, Moira asks Logan to kill her. He does so, ending her sixth life. Back in the current timeline, during her first meeting with Xavier, she reveals to him that mutants always lose. She tells him that this time she means for all mutants to unite, and that she will have to break him of his hope and idealism. As the years go by, Moira keeps a journal detailing her attempts at shaping the three foremost leaders of mutantkind, with whom she has aligned herself in her previous lives; Xavier, Magneto, and Apocalypse. Moira's journal entries conclude with her and Xavier losing Magneto as an ally and her faking her own death. In the present, one day before the first meeting of the Quiet Council, Moira is visited by X and Magneto. They discuss the members of the Council, and Moira warns them not to fulfill their promise to Mystique; that they resurrect her dead lover, Destiny, in exchange for her cooperation. Moira tells them that there can be no precogs on Krakoa, since they will see the truth Moira has endeavored to keep secret; that mutantkind always loses. Magneto and X ask her to trust them, declaring that mutantkind has always lost until now, but that things are different because they now stand united as a result of her efforts to change them into what they needed to be in order to survive. | Solicit = The revelatory tale of Mutantkind's fall comes to a conclusion that will lay the groundwork of the X-Men's stories for years to come! Superstar writer Johnathan Hickman (NEW AVENGERS, FF, INFINITY) and rising star artist R.B. SILVA (UNCANNY X-MEN) wrap the series that reveals everything! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included